


Karasuma opens up

by Inkswirl95



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor character death warning, or should I just put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkswirl95/pseuds/Inkswirl95
Summary: No one:Absolutely No One:Me: Hey, I just watched Kayano's reveal and Korosensei's back story, so here, have more angsty fluff stuff!But yeah, a while ago, I was talking with Jdphobe and some others on Discord, and found out that Karasuma had a little sister who died, but it was only mentioned as a "fun fact". Yeah, real fun! :D So I couldn't help myself, needing to write out something kinda sad but also kinda cute to help me sleep. Wrote this in like, an hour. And yes, I left his sister as ambiguous as possible to let people imagine what she was like themselves. And no, this is not going to be connected to E-class Outsiders. It's just a one shot.





	Karasuma opens up

It was still late in the night as Karasuma and Irina got back to the old campus, both of their minds still reeling from all that happened just a couple hours earlier. The Octopus had promised to get everyone home safely, and so the agent and assassin both had to make a report to the government about what happened. “That was too close. Next time I’m in, I’m going to tell them if any of those kids get hurt, the deal’s off.” Karasuma said, shaking his head.

He knew of The Reaper, long before taking on the assignment of watching over the yellow octopus and the junior high kids. He just didn’t think that the legendary assassin would have had to get involved at all, but then again, he knew word about the ten billion reward money would get out fast. No one would pass up that sort of cash, even against something so inhuman that could also go Mach Twenty.

But to put the lives of junior high students on the line, without giving it any second thought, without caring. It put a big dent in the armor he so carefully crafted around his emotions. He knew it could come back and kick his ass to start caring for them, but he couldn’t help it. How they cared for each other, helping each other, and just having fun and dragging him along, it was only a matter of time. He couldn’t say he didn’t do his damnedest to try and not get attached. Tonight, seeing how terrified and out of their league they were, with one of their own teachers that they bonded so closely with betraying them. No one with a heart could stop him from protecting these kids like they were his own now.

Speaking of which, his gaze turned to the woman across from him, designer clothes a wreck, having a splint to hold her arm in place, scratches, bruises, and patched up wounds painting her body from the fallen debris and almost being crushed. Her hair was also in knots and covered in grime. It was like night and day compared to how she looked just a few days ago on her birthday.

She sat, looking unsure of herself, holding the flower he had given her just after everything that happened. Irina Jelavic, the woman who had written the book of infiltration, looked like a wreck.

At that moment, she looked up, feeling his gaze on her, holding it with her own for just a second before sighing, looking away once more, sullen. “Look. I’m s-”

“I’m sorry for making you feel like a fool for celebrating your birthday.”

He could see the surprise in her eyes, the small gasp that escaped her mouth as she stared at him. “Wait… What…? But I-”

Karasuma held up his hand, “Let me finish. It was true, I was being… Well, a jerk to you. On your twenty-first birthday no less. But to be honest… I’ve just been afraid, looking at the reality of our situation.” Standing up, he walked over to the window, looking out over the mountain, “Irina, you know I’m not just talking about the deadline. Because the Octopus wanted to teach here, at a Junior High School… Well… We are pushing an impossible scenario on them.” He sighed, gripping the window and opening it, the cool air of the night rushing in.

Without looking back, he continued, “We are telling these kids. Either they take a life, the life of a teacher that’s wiggling his way into all of their hearts and helping them to better themselves no less. Or, the destruction of the world will be their fault. You and I both have experience in seeing death in our youths, though you have more from what I’ve heard…” He trailed off, his dark hair that had partially fallen out of his carefully styled look swaying gently.

After a few moments, Irina stood and walked to his side, though not too close, looking outside as well. “You mean you’ve seen someone die when you were a kid?” she asked, careful not to look at him, feeling he needed the space.

Karasuma nodded. “Look… I never told anyone this, but… I had a younger sister. And, if I’m being honest with myself, she was a lot like you. Highly into fashion, loved animals, always wanted to be an actress when she grew up…” Karasuma leaned down, putting his arms on the windowsill, letting his hands dangle down, frowning, “But, the thing that fascinated her the most was the stars and the moon. At night, we would always be up on our roof, talking with them. Making stories and our own constellations. But then…” With a big breath in, he began to tell her.

Back when he was about eight years old, he and his sister were outside on a bright sunny day, laughing and playing in the yard. Back then, it was almost always just the two of them, their parents often staying late at work to provide for their family. They lived in a middle-class neighborhood, nothing too fancy to take note of.

One of their neighbors though was always giving off bad vibes. Karasuma could never figure out why, but when he watched them from across the road, he was always putting himself between his sister and the stranger as any big brother would. He just didn’t trust him, but his parents never listened to him, saying the neighbor was probably just watching the birds nesting in the trees.

How he wish he would have pushed the subject much more.

No one had any idea what was going to happen until there was a gunshot, then a blood-curdling scream. At first, all he saw was red, the metallic smell of blood filling his nose, the feeling of something inside him breaking as he looked down to his sister, who had just been up and running after him just a second ago, was laying down in the grass, bleeding from the chest and crying. Nothing else around him was registering, not even the neighbor in his upstairs window laughing, holding the gun. The other neighbors nearby called the police and ambulance, but to Karasuma, everything was silent, only the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears filled the world.

Before he knew it, both he and his sister were loaded into the back of an ambulance, and he sat there, holding his sister’s shaking hand, trying to say anything to comfort her, but he couldn’t. No words would come out.

Not until his sister spoke.

“‘Big brother. Tell the Moon. I’ll join him as a star. I love you...’ are the last words she ever said to me. She died in the back of the ambulance, the doctors were surprised she even lived so long, with how much the bullet made…” At this point, he didn’t even notice how the tears were spilling out and rolling down his cheeks, looking up at the moon they had now. A permanent crescent.

While he was telling his story, Irina had started silently crying as well, listening to the man she only ever knew as a stick in the mud, by the books agent. She never would have guessed anything like that happened to him. But it made sense, how she saw he didn’t want to get attached to the class or get close to anyone in general. It felt like she was the one getting shot in the heart with a bullet. And even though she was a master of language.

The only thing she could do was lean on his shoulder, putting her arm around him lightly. She felt how he tensed for a second before relaxing into it slightly.

While still looking up, once he saw she wasn’t going to say anything, he continued, “I’ve been trying so damn hard not to think about how this so-called mission would affect those kids, Irina. So hard to not think of how one day in the future, it will break them. That they took the life of another person. This whole situation is just one huge shit show. And I took it out on you… I’m sorry…” his voice died down to a whisper at the end, shaking slightly. He had therapy for trauma as a kid, but he would never truly be over it.

He also thought he would never get the answer to one question he always had since then. “I know this isn’t my place to ask, or for you to answer, but. Just… Do you think she would be proud of what I’ve done…?” the question always plagued his mind, at night when he was alone, there were times where the sound of the gun going off repeated over and over. It had only gotten worse over the time they spent at the old school building. Watching the Octopus train and educate the kids while knowing he could potentially kill them all, foregoing their contract. It felt like having to stay between his sister and the neighbor all over again.

Irina nodded slightly, gripping his side a little tighter in comfort, “Karasuma, I know she would be. You are an amazing person. I’ve read up on you and all you’ve done, you know. You have saved so many people and brought down so many killers. And now, even if you don’t realize it, you’re a great role model to these kids. They look up to you and only want to impress you even when they screw up. I know they would do anything to defend you, especially since they found it in themselves to forgive me.” she said, closing her eyes.

Sure, before they started their walk up the mountain, she felt overwhelmingly happy that Karasuma had given her the flower to make up for ruining the kids’ gift to her a few days ago. But as she had time to reconsider her actions, teaming up with the Reaper, almost leaving them all to die. It took almost dying herself to realize what a fool she had been. And it took those kids wanting her to come back to realize, that she cared about them too. Too much to ever make them go through something like that ever again. Even though they were being trained to be assassins, their hearts were always in the right place.

Karasuma shook his head lightly, wiping the tears from his eyes first, clearing his throat, “You’ve been so much closer to those kids than I have. You helped them learn more about how the world works more than what anyone could read in a textbook. You laughed with them, shared stories about yourself with them, even grew with them. Your teaching methods may be more on the adulterated side, but they still respect you. If they didn’t, you’d be long gone by now.” he said, then added with a scoff, “They’re stuck with me though since I have been assigned to keep an eye on the octopus.” with which Irina gave a small laugh as well, wiping her own face of the tears she shed.

At this moment, they felt closer than ever. Karasuma looked down at Irina, gently bringing a hand up to her cheek, feeling her lean into his palm lightly as they looked into each other's eyes, slowly leaning in closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. It made them both feel like they were floating a bit, surreal, yet comforting in each other’s embrace, Karasuma bringing his other hand around her waist, holding her close as Irina placed her better hand on his shoulder.

It only lasted a few moments, then they broke away, still looking into each other’s eyes, the moon shining brightly down on them, as well as the stars around them as they comforted each other with their embrace, forgetting about the reports, and just being there for one another.

“Happy Birthday, Irina Jelavic.”

“Thank you, Karasuma.”


End file.
